


Nothing Else Will Do

by dirtbag



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Drunk Kissing, F/M, real scalie hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtbag/pseuds/dirtbag
Summary: Not for the first time, Kaiman wonders if the human-headed version of himself had been a ladies’ man. His ego sayshell yes, but his inability to maintain eye contact as Nikaido moves closer sayspossibly not.
Relationships: Kaiman/Nikaido (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 142





	Nothing Else Will Do

**Author's Note:**

> i got 2 or 3 cc requests for nikaiman a while back when i took requests so here's my attempt! the other requests were all really good too and i will get to them...eventually.....

“Promise you brushed ‘em this morning?” Nikaido’s voice is stern, but her bright eyes and flushed cheeks betray her, as does the way she sways back and forth a little in her seat as she talks. 

“Promise,” Kaiman says, speech garbled around another swig of beer. Then, once her words register, he thumps the can back on the table between them and gives Nikaido a wounded look. “You think I wouldn’t? I brush and floss every day!” 

“I saw those pictures,” Nikaido mutters. “Can’t blame me for being careful.”

She glances up at him then with something loose and warm in her gaze, and suddenly all Kaiman can think about is how non-stupid this initially very stupid-seeming idea has become in his head. 

Across the booth from him, she shifts unsteadily forward, bumping one of the beer cans between them off balance so that the liquid inside sloshes around. Kaiman reaches for her automatically, and she laughs when his hand finds the warm solid curve of her bicep. 

“Sorry,” she says as her hands come to rest on either side of his jaw. He expects her to wince when his rough scales drag against her palms, but she just frowns in concentration and slides them further up, until the tips of her middle fingers almost touch the base of his spikes. 

Kaiman can’t tell if it’s because he’s drunk or because it’s Nikaido, but he’s starting to get kind of flustered. Not for the first time, he wonders if the human-headed version of himself had been a ladies’ man. His ego says _hell yes_ , but his inability to maintain eye contact as Nikaido moves closer says _possibly not_. 

“Hey, relax,” she says. “This’ll be fun. And maybe...educational?” 

She wiggles her eyebrows, and Kaiman knows she’s talking about the man in his mouth. It seems unlikely that kissing Nikaido in the booth next to the kitchen during a dead night at the Hungry Bug will end up being the scheme that reveals the bastard’s identity, but Kaiman had promised himself to leave no stone unturned. And besides, getting to kiss Nikaido is worth it even if there’s zero chance of any result other than him just having kissed Nikaido.

His mind is still going in circles when she leans the rest of the way forward and kisses him for the first time, mouth pressed to the scaly skin below his nostrils and above his top row of teeth. It only lasts a second before she pulls back, laughing. 

Kaiman thinks that’ll be it, that she’ll fall back in her seat and take another gulp of beer to rinse away the taste of his weird lizard flesh and change the subject to something new. Instead she bends forward and kisses him more firmly, still holding onto his face. 

The way it feels surprises him. He didn’t expect it to be this real, or something, didn’t factor in the possibility of Nikaido’s warm breath in the space between them or the careful friendly way she guides his head where she wants it. 

He’s startled into movement by the sensation, some kind of buried-deep instinct that makes him bend closer to her until his stomach presses against the edge of the tabletop. If he was normal, he’d be able to kiss her back. As it is, all he manages to do is push his big stupid lizard head even further into her space. 

She doesn’t seem to mind, though, just guides him to a different angle with her hand at his jaw and kisses him again in the same spot. Kaiman thinks that that’s what’s kind of dangerous about her. No matter what an idiot he is, she never seems to mind. 

“Nikaido,” he tries to mumble, cracking an eye open— when did he close them? He’s not sure— but instead of answering she uses her position in the booth as leverage to plant one knee on the table, holding his face even tighter in her hands. His mouth is still closed, but there’s a sudden flash of heat when she opens hers up, the pressure of her tongue as it gives a brief exploratory swipe. 

A couple empty beer cans tip off the table, clattering to the linoleum and rolling out of sight. Nikaido ignores them. One of her hands moves up to Kaiman’s mouth, fingertips light against the place she’d just kissed.

Kaiman can pick up pretty easily on what she wants, even though he can’t pretend to understand it. He opens his mouth, not biting-people wide, but more than a little. Nikaido leans in and kisses him again, so quick that she bumps his teeth with her nose. He worries briefly that he’d sliced it off by accident, but her face is intact when she pulls away. 

He feels vulnerable, watching her watching him, still halfway up on the table with both hands on his shoulders for balance. She’s smiling unselfconsciously, tongue sticking out a little from between her teeth. It takes Kaiman a second to understand that she wants him to mimic the gesture.

Her hands slide up from his shoulders to his jaw again the moment he does, keeping him in place as she moves close. “You know,” she says, voice low like she’s telling him a secret. “You’re really cute.”

She slides their tongues together as he starts to sputter in embarrassment, mouth opening carelessly against his. It’s a shock that sends blood rushing to his face, leaving him defenseless when she finishes off the kiss with a bite to the very tip of his tongue. 

In the split second before he reels backward in shock, Kaiman can taste her— like beer, but a different beer-taste than his own familiar one. 

“Nikaido!” One of Kaiman’s hands comes up to touch his mouth. She didn’t bite that hard, or anything, but the shock of it still banishes away the haze that’d settled over his awareness in the past few minutes. 

“Sorry,” Nikaido says, not really sounding it, and climbs the rest of the way on top of the table. The rest of the cans give up the ghost and roll away, but neither of them pay any mind to the noise. 

Kaiman grabs her hand to help her over onto his side of the booth and scoots over so that she can lean into his side. 

“Sorry,” she repeats once she’s comfortable, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. Her eyes drift half-shut as she speaks. “Looks like we didn’t find out anything new.” 

Kaiman shrugs the shoulder she’s not resting on. “No worries,” he says. “There’s always tomorrow.”

The end of his words trail off into a yawn. Kaiman knows from experience that they’re sure to wake up in an hour or so with dry mouths and stiff backs, cursing themselves for their own stupidity, but until then he’s content to lean back against the booth’s duct-taped upholstery and drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! [!!](https://twitter.com/spectrologist)


End file.
